Little Ray of Sunshine
by cattydeku
Summary: "Y'know, in all the grey streets, grey faces, and grey skies, you were my little ray of sunshine." Their friendship bloomed on that rainy day. NaLu oneshot!


***crashes through wall* HELLO! I'm new to the Fairy Tail fandom :D I'm not really that good at writing, and I have a lot of personal issues so I don't have many updates. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oneshot: Little Ray of Sunshine  
Through all the heavy rain and the crowd, olive met honey-brown._

* * *

"It's raining," Gray fumbled for his keys and grumbled out to his stubborn friend, "I could drive you home."

Natsu scoffed and looked outside the coffee store window that the rain pattered against, "I don't need your pity, I can walk home." Gray lifted an unamused eyebrow and snorted.

"Whatever you say, flame-brain." He waved his keys in the air, "just don't blame me if you get sick, it's gonna be your fault." The pinkette didn't respond, but continued to stare out the window. The ravenette, hearing no response sighed and walked out, umbrella and keys in hand. The bell jingled after him, signalling he finally gone.

Natsu scowled at his retreating figure as his friend made his way to his car. He glanced at the clock, realizing it was getting late; 5:55pm.

He walked over to the back room to retrieve his bag, then to the exit and reached for an umbrella from the umbrella stand.

Air.

Natsu directed his gaze to where his hand was grabbing at the air expectantly. He whipped his head to where his friend left him and let a scream out in frustration, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Gray hid his face with the umbrella, smirking. That slanted-eyes jerk finally got what he deserved. Snickering, he unlocked his car, hopped in and drove home.

* * *

"That stupid stripper, taking my umbrella with him," Natsu muttered spitefully under his breath and looked around the shop. Nothing here could really shelter him from the rain; everyone had already gone home, so he couldn't ask for any help. His phone was conveniently dead too. The coffee-shop worker growled in frustration and grabbed the closest newspaper, and headed out.

As if Mother Nature hated him, and if it was possible, it started raining heavier, and the winds weren't helping. Rain splattered across his cheeks, and everyone glanced at him, and then continued on their way.

Grey streets, grey umbrellas, neutral faces, grey skies, GRAY FULLBUSTER. The Ice Princess idiot who stole his umbrella. His day was already crappy, customers earlier were short-tempered and rude, Gray tripped him over when he tried to deliver a coffee to a lady, staining her dress, his cat, Happy, left him for some female cat.

"Ugh," the crowd avoided him like the plague, but seeing his stormy eyes and furrowed, furious brows, they had a good reason.

* * *

"Uahhhhh!" the blond stumbled over and fell, causing her manager to sigh down at her.

"Lucy, your clumsiness as gotten worse," Aquarius, the boss of Celestial Cafe, barked impatiently, "get home, get some rest and get ready for work tomorrow. You're going to be working your ass off, seeing how badly you're performing today."

Lucy hung her head low and apologized, "sorry ma'am," she squeaked out quietly.

She shuffled to the exit, and grabbed her umbrella, which was really meant for two people. It was big compared to how petite Lucy was, but she didn't get wet anymore.

The bells at the door jingled in a way of saying goodbye, the tings sending warmth up and into her heart.

Her mother had been a worker at the Celestial Cafe; that place and all its employees were like family. She loved everyone there, but Aquarius was really... frightening.

The downpour outside didn't fit her downcast mood, which was completely depleted the moment she stepped outside. Lucy trudged home, disappointed in herself. She was the rookie at work, the one who constantly screwed up and bugged Aquarius. But she was determined to follow in her mother's footsteps.

* * *

Natsu continued to grumble and wallow aimlessly down the streets. His mind was buzzing with anger, Gray the Ice-freak never ceased to annoy him. He couldn't even see where he was going properly, the rain made him squint countless times and clouded his vision.

"Excuse me.. " a short girl around his age looked up at him. He gaped at her; her golden hair framing her face, honey-brown eyes that looked into his soul. She held an umbrella, which was humongous; it seemed like the wind was going to blow it away, and out of her small hands.

Olive green eyes met honey brown eyes.

"D-do you maybe.. want to come under my umbrella?" She stuttered out. He blinked, didn't she know that there was a chance she was a creepy stalker? Before he could give his answer, she continued, "one of my friends talk about you a lot, and she showed me a picture so.." she twiddled with her thumbs and shyly smiled at him, "would you like to come under my umbrella? A friend of my friend is my friend and I _really_ need help holding this umbrella and _oh my god_ I'm rambling I-"

He stared at her with bewilderment before bursting out laughing, and her eyebrows furrowed, "what's so funny?" He clutched his sides, and it took him a while to grin back at her.

"I'd love to!" He smiled widely, amused by this girl.

He took the umbrella out of her hands, and she came up closer. "So.. who's this friend who told you about me?" He questioned, curious.

"Lisanna Strauss, she's a regular at my shop," the blonde girl nodded in thought, "she _does_ talk about you quite a lot, and I'm starting to think that she has a cr-" She cut herself off, "ANYWAY, what's your name? Natsu, correct?"

He blinked. Twice. Lisanna? What made her talk about him? Natsu nodded, "yeah. What's yours?"

The blonde smiled at him warmly and replied, "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you, friend of my friend!" She grinned up at him before redirecting her gaze to the path in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence and walking, Natsu looked at Lucy, "..do you even know where we're going?" Lucy's eyes started to cloud up as if she was in thought. Suddenly, she was brought back and chirped out, "nope!"

The pinkette stared at the girl next to him with a bewildered expression, "then why're you walking with me?" The blonde shrugged.

"Nice and warm company." She easily answered and kept on walking, a small smile plastered on her face. She seemed genuinely content.

Instead, Natsu groaned into his hand, "I'm going to get lost with a girl I just met?! Baka, my phone is dead and I want to get home and take a nap." Lucy's expression turned from content to furious and snapped.

"I was kidding around! We're going to my place, I have too much food in my apartment!" Lucy hissed at him.

Natsu gave an "oh," and awkwardly kept on walking in silence.

After a while, they arrived at a building, an old lady waiting in the front, "Ms. Heartfilia! Your rent is due!" Lucy winced at her voice and fished her wallet out of her pocket. Handing over the demanded cash, the landlady gave thanks and walked away with an umbrella, counting the money.

She went in first, thrusting her key in the lock, turning it and slamming the door open. Before she collapsed on her couch, she turned to me abruptly, "O-oh, you can put the umbrella there," she pointed to the umbrella stand. Shrugging, I closed it and placed it down.

A meow sounded out, which caught the attention of both the adults. A pure white cat rubbed herself on Lucy's leg. "Oh, Carla, I missed you!" she cooed and pat her head affectionately. Another meow was heard.

A blue cat froze when he saw Natsu, whose expression turned confused, "Happy!?"

Lucy blinked at the two of them, "?"

Natsu turned to Lucy and whispered horrified, " _you,_ you stole Happy!" He shook the confused girl.

"Chigau, no, that cat has been sneaking in to play with Carla! Stop throwing silly accusations around!" The blonde crossed her arms, and stalked off to the kitchen, "i'll make our dinner."

Natsu glared at the blue cat and whispered, "you traitor! I thought you loved me!" Happy just stared at him with a blank expression before smothering himself over Carla, purring and rubbing. His anger fuelled.

* * *

After a bit of waiting, Lucy called out from the kitchen, "dinner's ready!" As if on cue, Natsu's stomach growled, and he jumped up and excitedly walked to the table, where everything was being laid out.

The food smelled glorious.

They ate in comforting silence. When they were finished, Natsu began to think; he didn't regret filling in for Sting, he didn't regret when he declined Gray's offer, he didn't regret when he trudged in the rain.

With a smirk on his face, he mused aloud, "y'know, in all that grey street, grey faces, grey skies and grey rains, you, little blondie, were like my little ray of sunshine in that crowd."

* * *

 **That was trashy..**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway xd.**


End file.
